Nightmare Effect
by Zalonesca
Summary: Hope has a nightmare, and while Noel tries to comfort him something is still lurking in the shadows of time. Post FFXIII-2. noehopu. NoelxHope May continue...


Hope scanned the scenery of the Padra Ruins for Noel. It was dark and no monsters were in sight. He walked along the tall rocks and plants that loomed over him. Something wasn't right. There was no sound, no wind, no movement of anything. Everything was silent. That is until he heard footsteps approaching him from behind.

Hope didn't even have time to turn around and see who it was before he was thrown at the rocks. He look up to see a purple figure standing over him. Caius. Hope scooted back away from Caius as far as his small body could manage. He went down to grab his boomerang only to find that it wasn't there. He was defenseless.

Caius grabbed Hope by his hair and pulled him up to eye level to his feet was barely touching the ground.

"I can have fun with you." Caius said menacingly as he examined Hopes body and face. Hope had never felt this scared in such a long time. If only he still had the power of the l'cie.

"But- your dead. Noel killed you." Caius gave no reply as he shoved him against the rock putting his arms on either side of Hope body so he couldn't escape. He leaned in and started to kiss and suck at Hope's jawline while undoing his jacket and shirt. Hope tried punching, kicking, pushing, anything to get away. Caius fisted his hand in Hope's hair again forcing his head back with a jerk. "Ngh!" Hope grunted in pain. Caius continued down Hope's neck and chest. The silverette could feel the other man unzipping his pants. "Stop! Caius, stop!" Caius only smirked.

"Don't act like your not enjoying this. I know Noel will when I'm done with you." Hope's eyes filled with venom at the mention of his friends name. He was the only one he had left. With Alyssa had disappearance and Serah's death Noel was the only one he had left. He had a crush on Noel even.

"You bastard! Don't you dare touch him!"

"What's this? Does someone have a crush on little ol' Noel?" Caius asked tauntingly as he pinched Hope's nipple. Hope moaned and sunk down a bit. "That's not really an answer now is it?" he asked pinching the nipple even harder making blood come out from the soft skin. Hope moaned again as his legs gave out from underneath him. He could feel his pants getting tighter be the second. Caius leaned down grabbing his hair again making Hope look him in the eyes. Caius smirk grew wider when he saw the tears coming from Hope's eyes and the blood from his chest. "Let's see how much we can make that little ass of yours bleed." If Hope was scared before he was now. Where was Noel? He had come here to meet him in the first place.

"Noel! Noel, help! Noel!" Hope screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"NOEL!" Hope screamed as he woke up from his nightmare. Hope saw Noel leaning over him with a concerned look on his face.

"Hope, are you okay? You just started screaming and kicking all of a sudden. You even kicked me out of the bed, literally." Hope couldn't process anything at the moment. Noel took his hand and wiped some tears off of Hope's face. "You've been crying. Tell me what happened." Hope sat up in the bed and took a deep breath trying to calm down. Instead tears started to pour from his eyes again. How cold he tell Noel that he was raped by Caius in his dream? Noel reached out and hooked his arms around Hope. The older leaned in to the brunette's shoulder and cried.

"Caius." he struggled to say through sobs, "H- he-he raped me an-and-" Hope couldn't continued as his sobs grew more and more. Noel looked down at Hope and held him tighter.

"Ssh. It's okay, Hope. Caius is gone now, he dead." Noel tried to say reassuringly.

"He-he said he was go-going for you next once he was done with me. I was so afraid." Now that Hope was starting to calm down more Noel loosened his grip on Hope. The older only clung to him tighter, afraid to let go.

"Ssh." Noel shushed again. Noel pushed Hope back so he could look him in the eyes. "He not going to get to me, it was just a dream." Noel said as he came closer to Hope "And plus," That's when Hope felt a pair of lips meet his own for a second "I love you more than anybody."


End file.
